¿A dónde fuiste, mamá?
by AnilecRose
Summary: Uno de esos días, cuando tenía cuatro años, ya no la vi más. Busqué alguna información sobre ella pero nada encajaba en aquel rompecabezas de la realidad. La única solución para mi inquietud era un bolígrafo y un papel para poder decirle lo mucho que la amaba. Porque yo no sabía… donde estaba mamá…


**N.A.:** Hola, yo nuevamente... quise hacer una historia algo diferente, esta vez es un corto one-shot que tiene a Bra como protagonista a los 4 años. Es algo rápido y casi sin diálogos, nada de mi estilo, yo sinceramente prefiero los diálogos xD

Buanoh, disfruten esta historia... c:

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toiyama y Toei Animation.**

 **.**

* * *

 **¿A dónde fuiste, mamá?**

Aquel día desperté asustada, tiré mi cobija y caí rodando del apuro, mi maestra se enfadaría porque me había levantado tarde de nuevo; no era raro que no hubiera escuchado mi alarma pero si era extraño que mamá o mi hermano no me hubieran avisado. Torpe y vagamente hice el aseo, no me daba el tiempo para ducharme. Los minutos corrían como si estuviesen sobre caballo y yo tendría que estar en el salón con mi profesora antes que mis padres me condenaran a regaños y castigos por mi impuntualidad.

Las escaleras me entorpecían al momento de bajar, no podía atender mis pequeños pies a la par que prestaba atención al camino; si supiera cómo usar el elevador lo haría sin problema, pero aquellos botones eran bastante confusos y la presión dentro de la cabina me mareaba demasiado.

Fui corriendo a la cocina para tomar mi desayuno, estaba segura que abuela me había preparado tostadas con mermelada; pero cuando me paré de puntitas para ver qué estaba en la mesa sólo vi unos cuantos utensilios sucios y restos de comida. Busqué a mi abuela y busqué a mamá, ninguna de las dos se hallaba en la cocina, finalmente me rendí y fui junto a mi tutora, seguramente el hambre se me pasaría luego de algunos cálculos.

Llegué en donde me tenía que reunir con mi maestra, no la vi por ninguna parte, tomé asiento en mi sillón favorito mientras hacía de espera para cuando llegase ella. Pasaron los minutos y nadie aparecía, mi pobre barriga hacía ruidos al aguardo de comida; ya no resistía, tenía que hacer algo o si no iba a morir de hambruna en cualquier momento.

No esperé ningún minuto más, ya era pasada las nueve y aquella señora aún no aparecía, corrí de nuevo hasta la cocina y, cuando estaba por ingresar, me topé con alguien tan de pronto que casi lo hago tropezar.

-Bra…- me había susurrado, levante la vista y sonreí de encanto al ver otro día más a mi hermano -¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?

No pude evitar enfadarme un poco, todos se pusieron a trabajar temprano y olvidaron prepararle el desayuno a una niña de cuatro años. Cuando estaba a punto de protestar no pude evitar detenerme al ver a mi hermano cubrirse la cara, refregaba los ojos y aguantaba un tipo de grito, parecía estar apurado; ya no lo quería molestar, seguro se habría peleado nuevamente con papá.

Negué con la cabeza sin emitir sonido, vi como hizo una mueca de alivio; antes de marcharse por donde iba me ordenó que no saliera del salón, que podía ver la televisión si quisiese ya que mi maestra no vendría, ella había tenido un inconveniente y me dejó el día libre, claro, con deberes que seguro después me dará.

Obedecí a mi hermano mayor, encendí el televisor y me postré en mi asiento para presenciar dibujos animados para niñas como yo. Nuevamente el tiempo pasó, ya eran casi las once de la mañana y no había probado ni una miga de pan. No había visto a nade en todo el día a parte de Trunks, ni si quiera a mi madre, quien siempre se tomaba unos minutos en la mañana para poder hablar juntas.

Presencié unos murmullos en el pasillo de al lado, curiosamente pasé de un sofá a otro para poder visualizar mejor lo que sucedía. Observé a mis abuelos discutiendo, el abuelo iba de aquí para allá buscando algo, mientras que la abuela se quedaba estática con un pañuelo entre manos y cara. También parecían bastante ansiosos como lo estaba Trunks hacía unas horas.

-Bra… querida…

Mi abuela de descubrió cuando, de puntillas, me aproximaba hacia ellos; ella me abrazó con fuerza mientras gimoteaba angustiadamente sin alejar el pañuelo de su rostro. Pregunté por qué estaba así, dulcemente me dijo que el viento otoñal le había traído alergias muy fuertes, pasé por desapercibido aquello. Observé a mi abuelo, quien estaba distraído rebuscando caja por caja algún que otro objeto como siempre lo hacía; pero parecía estar enfadado, realizaba movimientos bruscos y en algunas situaciones las cosas volaban de sus manos.

Estaba por preguntar nuevamente lo que sucedía, todos estaban muy preocupados y alterados ¿Acaso una de esas grandes reuniones era hoy? La duda me tentaba, pero mi abuela me detuvo preguntándome si quería algo para comer, con ansias respondí que ni siquiera había desayunado; con un extraño ambiente nos dirigimos a la cocina para que me pudiese preparar algo, un pequeño alivio me domó por completo.

Subí a la silla para poder esperar la comida, mi nana empezó a canturrear como lo hacía todas las mañanas; prontamente la sinfonía fue apagándose, la dulce canción perdió ritmo y se convirtió en pesados balbuceos. Ella acercó mi taza con la vasija, estaba dispuesta a servirme un té hasta que sus manos empezaron a temblar, no comprendía por qué los brazos de abuela no resistían sujetar el recipiente; el té empezó a salpicar por todas partes a causa de la sacudida hasta tal punto que la cafetera se resbalara de sus manos y aterrizara al suelo rompiéndose completamente.

Me sorprendí ante aquello, estaba a punto de saltar de la silla para poder ayudar a limpiar si no fuera por mi propia abuela cayendo de rodillas al suelo, justo sobre el té desparramado y trozos de porcelana. Empezó a llorar desconsolada mientras cubría su rostro con las manos mojadas, pensé que lo hacía porque el té le había quemado o que los añicos la habían cortado; me sentí bastante mal por eso, no tendría que haber pedido el desayuno, seguro existía una razón por la que no me la dieron en la mañana. Ahora me sentía culpable, hice llorar a mi abuela.

Vi a Trunks ingresar junto con el abuelo desde la otra puerta, mi hermano corrió hasta nana para poder ayudarla a levantarse lentamente y, sin pasar mucho tiempo, mis abuelos se marcharon de la cocina rápidamente, seguramente irían a la enfermería para curarla. Observé todo lo que sucedía sin decir ninguna palabra, Trunks comenzó a limpiar el desastre también en silencio, era raro que no se esté quejando por ello como lo hacía casi siempre.

Miré mi taza medio llena, era suficiente para poder saciar el hambre que me carcomía, pedí a mi hermano si me pudiese pasar algunas galletas y, cuando lo hizo, me observó con curiosidad.

-¿Aún no has desayunado?

Encogí mis hombros, suponía que si todos estaban ocupados, por cierta razón, podrían haber olvidado mi desayuno, sin mala intención, yo sabía perfectamente que la empresa era muy importante. Él me regañó por aquello, por mi mutismo, pero aún así me quedé quieta sin emitir palabra alguna. Suspiró con cansancio, lo veía demasiado fatigoso para que recién sea el medio día; una vez más rebotó mi cabeza qué rayos sucedía en casa y por qué todos estaban atareados.

Pregunté de nuevo que estaba pasando, quería saber qué clase de trabajo tenían hoy; mi hermano no respondió nada, mantenía la mirada perdida en el suelo recién aseado sin siquiera parpadear. Lo llamé un poco molesta, me miró con desesperación diciéndome que el papeleo de hoy era bastante y que no lo iba a poder terminar a tiempo. Comprendí aquello, más o menos, Trunks era un hombre responsable y mucho trabajo podía desanimarlo algunas veces.

Se retiró apenas la conversación se terminó y yo pude desayunar-almorzar en paz finalmente.

Pasaron las horas, no había visto a nadie más en el día, ya eran casi las cuatro cuando decidí salir al patio para entretenerme y perseguir bichitos. Refrescaba, no pude jugar libremente por el frío ya que no encontraba mi chaqueta; cuando estaba dispuesta a buscar a mamá, para que me ayude a buscar mi abrigo, escuché unos ruidos de motores en el patio, me alejé de la casa para curiosear, al llegar casi a la fachada pude presenciar un hermoso aeronave negro.

Por curiosidad me acerqué un poco más, nunca había visto un modelo como ese, era extenso y detallado, de lujo. Escuché que gritaban mi nombre, me encogí en mi lugar, no quería que me volvieran a regañar. Volteé para recibir a mi hermano, me estiró del brazo y me llevó dentro de la casa; me asusté, esta vez sí que lo hice enfadar, creí que no debía haber salido o que no debí haber visto aquel automóvil, quería disculparme pero él empezó a hablarme primero.

-Te dije que te quedaras en el salón.

Negué rápidamente, yo quería salir a jugar, no me podía encerrar en la mansión porque sí. Protesté haciendo un berrinche, exigí que me llevara con mamá o papá, ellos me tranquilizarían. Trunks me dijo que papá estaba ocupado y que mamá no estaba en casa, así que era imposible verlos ahora, nuevamente me ordenó que permaneciera en mi lugar, estaban haciendo reparaciones en la casa y era peligroso que anduviera por ahí.

No le hice caso. Corrí caprichosamente hacia la habitación de mis padres, quería ver a mamá, quería estar con ella para que pudiera corregir y regañar al tarado de mi hermano.

No pude llegar al cuarto, me quedé helada al escuchar los horrorosos aullidos de mi padre al otro lado de la pared. Trunks pasó al lado mío corriendo e ingresó a la habitación en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, yo quería ir tras de él hasta que nuevamente unas palabras me espantaron.

-¡No! ¡No, maldita sea! ¡Suéltame maldito insecto…!

Sentí una suave presión sobre mis oídos, nana apareció detrás de mí cubriéndome para que no escuchase nada, me susurró que papá estaba diciendo algunas groserías y era mejor que bajemos para relajarnos. Una vez llegamos abajo ella me explicó que papá se había despertado de mal humor y se peleó con Trunks porque la máquina de gravedad se averió, también me dijo que no me preocupase por nada, que a partir de ahora ella estaría conmigo, sinceramente no la entendí.

Ambas fuimos hasta el sofá, abuela se sentó y yo recosté mi cabeza sobre sus piernas; me sentía fastidiada, este día me tuvo bastante cansada al igual que todos. Mi abuela encendió nuevamente el televisor para disfrutar sus telenovelas mientras acariciaba mis cabellos y yo, del aburrimiento, empecé a dejarme llevar por el sueño.

¿A dónde fue mamá?

Curioseé, deseaba saber algo de ella ya que no la vi en todo el día. Nana me contó que se había ido de viaje anoche, era una urgencia de negocios y casi no le avisó a nadie, sólo ella y Trunks lo sabían, otra cosa por la que papá estaba molesto. Aquello me dio ganas de saber màs, pregunté cuando iba a volver, me contestó que aún no lo sabía pero seguramente lo haría pronto.

Sin pasar tanto tiempo quedé dormida sobre el regazo de abuela.

Desperté al escuchar unos ruidos extraños, sobé mi rostro y bostecé unas cuantas veces antes de incorporarme en el sofá. Abuela no estaba, la única que estaba en el sillón era yo, con una cobija que seguramente ella o mi hermano me lo hubieran dejado. Observé el ventanal dándome cuenta que ya oscureció, bajé rápidamente y me tropecé sin querer por una mochila que reposaba en el suelo, pero no le di importancia.

Empecé a buscar a los abuelos o a Trunks, quería comer algo nuevamente, teniendo en claro que sólo desayuné al medio día, pero nadie estaba. Opté por ir a la cocina, revisé la mesa y encontré tartitas de mermelada y una taza de chocolate junto con una nota, la tomé para abrirla y leerla.

 _Cómeme, fui preparado especialmente para ti, grr._ Y un corazón dibujado con color rosa al final del párrafo.

Reí ante aquello, sólo una persona en esta vida podría ser capaz de hacer eso para cualquier cosa; me giré y vi a Marron recostada por el marco de la puerta, me observaba con una sonrisa muy maternal de su parte, me senté y esperé que ella también lo hiciera para que pudiésemos estar juntas. Empezamos a charlar, me contó que todos salieron un rato; los abuelos fueron a pasear entre tiendas y Trunks, junto con mi padre, fueron a entrenar junto con Goten y el señor Goku.

También me relató que mi abuela le había llamado, quizás ninguno de ellos podría llegar antes que despertase y por eso le había encargado que venga a casa para cuidarme. Disfruté el chocolate con el dulce, me sentí completamente magnífica, agradecí la comida y fui junto con ella de nuevo al salón para poder charlar aún más.

Hablamos un tiempo, los temas fueron variados pero bastante curiosos; Marron se recordó de mis deberes, me entregó algunas hojas y me dictó lo que debía hacer. Definitivamente pasé toda la noche realizando mis tareas, tenía suerte que Marron fuese muy amable conmigo y no como lo es Trunks a veces, él tenía poca paciencia en algunos casos.

Terminé lo que debía hacer, ella los revisó cuidadosamente y me ayudó a corregir los que erré. Guardé mis útiles con lentitud, mi mente se distraía nuevamente por lo que estaba sucediendo en casa; Marron me preguntó lo que me pasaba, yo la observé y volví a hacer esa interrogación que siempre hacía.

-¿A dónde fue mamá?

Me miró extrañada, arrugó la nariz y giró la cara contestándome que no lo sabía. El teléfono sonó provocándome un ligero susto, mi amiga se dignó en contestar rápidamente antes del tercer pitido; hablaba casi en balbuceos y, de vez en cuando, volteaba para mirarme con preocupación. Luego de casi cinco minutos soltó el teléfono pero sin colgar, tomó aire y me ordenó que me fuera a duchar; sin duda alguna obedecí y, a fugaz trote, subí al piso de arriba para poder bañarme tranquilamente.

Cuando salí del cuarto de baño lo primero que vi encima de mi cama fue la misma mochila con la que me había topado hace rato, me pareció algo raro que estuviese repleto con mis ropas, pasé mi vista al otro lado del colchón y un conjunto de mis prendas me estaba esperando. Marron ingresó a mi cuarto para ayudarme a vestirme, una vez hecho me preguntó que quería llevar de mi cuarto, exigí mis peluches y mi blog de dibujos; ella tomó lo que le cité y lo colocó en otra mochila.

Se ubicó frente mío para luego ponerse de rodillas, me abrazó y me explicó que yo me quedaría en la casa de Videl por unos días. No entendí porque ella estaba triste, yo sentía lo contrario, estaba feliz porque estaría junto con Pan y con su familia un tiempo, como ambas somos pequeñas saiyajines seguro que tendríamos un pequeño entrenamiento; seguramente junto con su tío o con su abuelito.

Marron tomó mis cosas y salimos afuera, sobre la calle nos esperaba sus padres en un auto; nos subimos luego de que ella cerrase todos los portones y dejara al guardia las llaves. Me sentía ansiosa, ya quería que sea la mañana para poder jugar con Pan; luego de una plática con los residentes del auto me quedé adormilé al reposar mi cabeza en el hombro de mi amiga pero aún así estaba al tanto de lo que sucedía en el exterior.

Lo primero que hice al llegar a la casa de Pan fue acostarme sobre la cama para dormir junto a ella, moría de sueño, era casi la madrugada cuando llegamos. La señora Videl me recibió con bastante cariño, no pareció importarle tener visitantes a tales horas nocturnas; me dijo que me pusiera cómoda y que descansase bien, me dio un beso a la frente después de darle uno a su hija y luego se retiró en silencio.

En las mañanas era algo raro desayunar con los Son, estaba acostumbrada al gruñón de mi padre y a la chillona de mi madre quejarse por las mañanas, hasta había veces que desayunábamos por separado por tema de los horarios. Pan y yo hablábamos mientras devorábamos el desayuno, al parecer a nadie le sorprendía la cantidad de comida que ambas podíamos consumir, se notaba a leguas la sangre saiyajin que corrían por nuestras venas. Por las tardes jugábamos y ejercitábamos, Pan seguía siendo muy superior a mí y por eso me enfadaba con ella pero, al final, nos arreglábamos con la ayuda de su papá.

Así fueron los días en aquella casa, la señora Videl me había dicho que habló con mi familia y que todos estaban bien. Las remodelaciones en la corporación iban a tardar un poco y, por seguridad, era mejor que yo estuviera tranquila en su casa; yo acepté aquello con alivio pero la única duda que tenía era otra, no estaba satisfecha con las otras respuestas y, por eso, me atreví a preguntar.

-¿A dónde fue mamá?

Los platos se le cayeron dentro del lavabo, se giró a verme estremeciéndose; me cuestionó si yo sabía a dónde ella se fue, negué frenéticamente pero aún así le conté lo del viaje. Dudó unos segundos, intenté no perder la paciencia, Pan me esperaba para ir a jugar en el lago; ella volvió a su laburo relatándome que seguro mi mamá se había ido al otro lado del mundo para una convención de científicos que nadie entendía.

Al día siguiente fuimos a cenar en la casa de los abuelos de Pan, cuando salimos al jardín para pasear ella me había dicho que su madre no dormía por las noches suplicando para que mi madre volviese; yo no le di tanta importancia, sabía que mamá regresaría la próxima semana. También me daba cuenta que Son Goku o Kakarotto, como lo llamaba mi padre estaba muy desatento, la otra vez Pan y yo le estábamos hablando sobre los entrenamientos y él no prestó atención a ninguna pizca de lo que estábamos diciendo; la abuela de Pan, ChiChi, nos dijo que sólo se estaba volviendo viejo y que esas cosas solían pasar.

Mi visita duró casi el doble de lo esperado, al décimo tercer día volví de nuevo a casa; al llegar realmente no noté ningún cambio, mi hermano me había dicho que los arreglos sólo fueron en la parte de los laboratorios. Fui a saludar a los abuelos, estaban distraídos disfrutando el exterior en la terraza, no los notaba muy atentos pero sí parecían estar felices por mi llegada.

El problema fue cuando intenté saludar a papá. Él estaba en la cámara de gravedad entrenando, toqué la compuerta para poder hablar con él, nunca me abrió; me quedé frente la puerta hasta que llegó la noche, cuando salió me emocioné y empecé a hablarle para contarle todo lo que había hecho, pero lo único que hizo fue gritarme, ordenándome que saliera de su camino.

Aquella noche lloré por horas, Trunks me permitió quedarme en su cuarto para desahogarme; me sentía bastante mal, pensé que fue un error ir a quedarme unos días en la casa de Pan. Papá se había enfadado conmigo y yo no sabía qué hacer, creí que ya no me quería y por eso me trató así. Mi hermano me dijo que me calmara, que él sólo había tenido un mal día y que por la mañana ya estaría mejor; me prometió que todo se solucionaría pronto.

Pasaron días, semanas, meses… Y mamá aún no aparecía.

Mi hermano me dijo que ella seguía recorriendo el mundo en una gran investigación, aquello podía durar tanto un día como diez años, era muy riesgoso pero era la realidad. Intenté llamarla varias veces pero la línea nunca se conectaba, dejé de intentarlo seis meses después; a veces el abuelo de Pan conversaba con Trunks para avisarle que ella se encontraba bien, no era justo, yo también quería comunicarme con ella como lo hacía él.

Trunks me hizo una propuesta, una manera segura para hablar con mamá era a través de cartas; yo tenía que escribir lo que quería decirle en un papel y se lo entregaba a él para que lo llevase al correo. Desde aquella vez comencé a escribir cartas todos los días antes de dormir; relataba todo lo que hice en el día, desde qué cosa desayunaba hasta con cual pijama iba a dormir, también la hacía recordar que tenía que tomar sus pastillas para la barriga que siempre consumía; cuando lo terminaba se lo dejaba a Trunks en la mesita al lado de la puerta de su cuarto.

Los abuelos volvieron a su rutina pero al parecer perdieron su esencia que los diferenciaban de los demás, abuelo fallaba con sus experimentos, los inventos no servían para nada o provocaba estallidos al apenas iniciar; abuela descuidó sus plantas, las flores se marchitaron y las hortalizas de la huerta no brotaron en esta estación. Era como si ya no prestaran atención en las cosas que hacían.

En cambio, papá se volvió más rudo e insensible, casi ya no hablaba con nadie y siempre estaba en la cámara de gravedad; no salía ni siquiera si Goku viniera para retarle un duelo a muerte, perdió el interés de todo. Había pocas veces en donde nos cruzábamos en los pasillos y yo le hablaba, se detenía para escucharme pero no me dirigía la palabra, ni conmigo ni con Trunks; era como si él ya no fuese parte de la familia.

Una noche me desperté ante un gran estruendo, observé por mi ventana a mi padre transformado en súper saiyajin gritando como loco mientras grandes escombros giraban a su alrededor como si se encontrasen en un tornado. Me aterroricé por eso, pensé que iba a derribar la casa por el tremendo potencial de su ki; no pasaron ni treinta segundos para que Trunks saliera corriendo al patio y lo detuviera de una bofetada ya que con palabras no reaccionaba, el resplandor dorado desapareció y mi padre cayó de rodillas golpeando el suelo con los puños.

No sé porqué pero me pareció haberlo visto llorar…

Llegó el día de mi cumpleaños número cinco, aunque tenía la esperanza que mamá apareciera yo ya sabía que era imposible que lo haga, pero aún así decidí esperarla, incluso advertí a todos que guardaría un trozo de pastel para ella. Aquella noche asistieron todos, la familia de Marron y de Pan fueron los primeros en llegar, por eso estuve casi toda la fiesta entretenida al jugar con ellas, aunque Marron fuese mayor que nosotras.

Después de la cena subí a mi cuarto para encontrarme con Pan, pero al llegar al pasillo me la topé llorando frente la habitación de mis padres; primero pensé que se había perdido pero ella ya conocía perfectamente la mansión, entonces mi segunda opción fue que se había lastimado. Corrí hasta ella y pregunté qué ocurría, me vio y negó con la cabeza intentando calmar el llanto, me parecía chocante, Pan no era una persona que suele llorar por tonterías; en un fugaz momento ella me abrazó hundiéndose entre mis hombros gritándome.

-¡Te quiero! ¡Te quiero mucho y lo sabes!

No sé a qué venía eso, eso yo lo sabía más que nadie y no hacía falta repetírmelo. Pronto vi a Marron junto con Videl venir hacia nosotras, Videl se llevó a Pan para lavar su cara mientras yo me quedaba con mi amiga mayor para seguir jugando, pero realmente las ganas de jugar se me fueron luego de esa escena. La única que me podía ayudar a comprender lo que sucedía era mamá, ella es muy inteligente para ayudarme en estas situaciones, pero ahora no puedo enviarle cartas para poder preguntarle qué debía hacer…

El momento más importante de la fiesta llegó, me cantaron el feliz cumpleaños mientras me subía a la mesa para soplar las velitas. En ese momento crucé miradas con papá, él estaba casi escondido entre la multitud que me quitaban fotografías; pude ver que balbuceaba algo, no escuché que era ni tampoco sabía que exactamente lo que me decía… pero sí sabía lo que quería que hiciera.

 _Quiero saber a dónde fue mamá…_

Y soplé las velitas pidiendo aquel deseo.

Pedí el deseo repetidas veces. Lo hice en las fuentes de la fortuna, lo hice al escribir en el _Tanabata,_ lo hice al colocar mis dientes de leche bajo la almohada, lo hice al rezar por las noches a Kami-sama… Lo hice por las siguientes cuatro fiestas de cumpleaños en donde ella no estaba…

Ya habían pasado cinco años desde la última vez que la vi.

Cuando llegó la noche de ese día, antes que mamá viajara, me había invitado a su cuarto para hablar con ella, yo subí a su cama para poder hablar mejor. Me empezó a peinar débilmente el cabello, decía que lo apreciaba bastante y que debía cuidarlo; yo escuchaba sus anécdotas que había tenido de joven y cuanto extrañaba aquello.

Me dijo lo mucho que me quería como siempre lo hacía y me advirtió que siempre tenía que ser cuidadosa con todo lo que creaba si quería ser una gran inventora como ella. En un momento le cuestioné por qué le gustaba usar pelucas azules y me contestó que era una nueva moda que estaba implementando, era muy curioso ya que su cabello era verde y si lo dejaba crecer en vez de cortarse a cada rato iba a ser igual de hermoso.

Lastimosamente dejamos de hablar cuando empezó a toser mucho por su resfriado y decidió ir al baño antes de tomar sus pastillas para la barriga. Como yo me quedé dormida en su habitación Trunks me llevó a la mía por la noche, luego, a la mañana, mamá viajó en busca de mejorar la empresa.

Ahora, con una taza de leche caliente y un bolígrafo en mano, comencé a redactar en el papel todo lo que hice en el día. Cuando finalicé la carta no quedé satisfecha, quería agregar algo más; inconscientemente empecé a trazar nuevamente la esquela, al final de ella había una petición: Quería que mamá me enviase su ubicación, ya que si ella no podía venir a verme y podría ir a verla; ya había pasado mucho tiempo sin vernos, mis deseos de encontrarnos eran más fuertes que cualquier cosa en el mundo.

 _¿A dónde fuiste, mamá?_

Terminé mi bebida y fui a deja la carta donde siempre lo hacía para después ir a dormir.

Amaneció.

Cuando me levanté vi a Trunks con unas prendas oscuras entre sus manos, las dejó sobre mi estante y me dijo que me bañara antes de ir abajo a desayunar. Cuando se marchó yo ingresé vagamente al baño, al salir me vestí con lo que me dejó y, corriendo, me dirigí al elevador que ya sabía cómo utilizar.

Me sorprendí al llegar a la cocina, todos estaban desayunando en la misma mesa como una familia normal, hacía años que esto no sucedía. Estaba tan feliz que, de un salto, me senté en la silla y empecé a hablar como una cotorra, no pasaron ni unos segundos para que los demás, exceptuando mi padre, se unieran a la conversación. Eso era agradable, después de tanto tiempo me sentía extrañamente… feliz…

Pero algo aún no cuadraba en este escenario, me fijé en el atuendo de todos, eran elegantes y oscuros. Estaba por dejar un comentario respecto a eso si no fuera porque Trunks interrumpió porque ya era hora de irnos, me asombré ante aquello… ¿Irnos? ¿A dónde? No era necesario que yo hablase para que mi hermano me comprenda con sólo ver mi rostro, él sonrió y mostró las llaves de su aeronave.

-Iremos a visitar a mamá.

Sentí como si un pedazo de mi torta se cayera por el costado de mis labios, literalmente quedé con la boca abierta cuando oí eso. Iríamos a visitarla, después de tantos años sin verla, no pude evitar emocionarme y dejar ver algunas lágrimas de cocodrilo. Tantas plegarias, tantas oraciones, tantos deseos… por fin había llegado el momento que tanto ansiaba para que llegase, finalmente iba a ver a mi mamá.

Mi querida mamá.

Subimos al carro, Trunks era el que iba a conducir, yo fui con mis abuelos hacia atrás y mi padre quedó cómodamente en el asiento del copiloto. Estaba ansiosa, casi brinqué de mi asiento cuando el vehículo se encendió para llevarnos a nuestro destino.

Estuve pegada a la ventana todo el camino que parecía ser infinito, cruzamos toda la ciudad hasta llegar a un lugar solano y siniestro; ingresamos dentro de una casa con un patio enorme limitado con bajas paredes blancas, nunca en mi vida pude observar algo tan magnífico. Nos bajamos una vez dentro del lugar, el estacionamiento donde estábamos era de cemento que después se cortaba para hacer una escalera de piedras que terminaba al llegar a la hermosa alfombra de césped.

Abuela me tomó de la mano para guiarme, yo seguía atónita por el lugar donde estaba mamá, me seguía preguntando qué clase de investigaciones estarían haciendo en un lugar tan pacífico como este. Esquivamos una casa que estaba al principio del jardín, me pregunté por qué íbamos detrás de ella y no ingresamos para verla por dentro; pronto la idea se me esfumó por la mente.

Pero aún así mi cabeza no se mantenía quieta.

Cuando tomamos una acera de piedrillas pude notar algo plantado en el césped con algunas flores, parecía ser una placa; cuando más avanzábamos más de esas cosas aparecían, empezaba a conmoverme, sentía cómo mi respiración se volvía más pesaba y que más pronto me cansaba. A medida que el campo se extendía podía ver unas casitas con nombres impregnados en sus puertas, ya me estaba asustando bastante, no sabía por qué ni para qué estábamos aquí.

Fijé mi vista al frente, pude ver a un grupo de personas esperando frente a una de las casitas. Me sorprendí al ver quiénes eran aquellos, los amigos de mamá y papá, todos vestidos de igual manera que nosotros y desconsolados ante nuestra llegada.

Abuela me llevó justo al frente de la puerta de la casita, quise volver junto a ella pero me dijo que era necesario que me quedase allí; sentí que algo malo pasaba, quería huir de allí lo antes posible, observé hacia atrás para buscar apoyo de mi amiga Pan pero la vi sollozando penosamente en los brazos de su padre mientras que su madre traía un ramo de flores blancas.

Estaba hiperventilando, ni mis manos ni mis pies reaccionaban es ese momento, por inercia me giré de nuevo al frente justo cuando mi hermano abrió la puerta de aquella casita.

Y todo se detuvo en aquel segundo.

Observé el ataúd de madera oscura perfectamente detallado, en frente llevaba una placa de color plata, con las letras cursivas impresas formando _Bulma Briefs._ No tenía que ser una genial todopoderosa para saber que ella, mi dulce madre, estaba allí; mi madre estaba allí… ¡Muerta! La mujer que siempre me apoyó, me aconsejó, me cuidó, me amó… estaba dentro de esa caja de madera sin saber que su pobre hija se acababa de dar cuenta que ella no estaba en ese mundo.

Retrocedí unos pasos y caí en brazos de Trunks. Él me abrazó mientras lloraba, yo también lo hice; lloré y pataleé haciendo un completo berrinche, exigí que la traigan de vuelta, rogué que esto sea una broma y que ella en serio estuviese bien. Estaba bastante enfadada, con todos, por nunca haberme contado, por ni siquiera haberme dicho que mamá estaba con una enfermedad mortal. Yo no sabía, no tenía idea de lo que sucedía.

No, hasta que Trunks me lo contó, en ese mismo momento de lágrimas y desesperación.

Un poco después de que yo cumpliese un año mamá quedó milagrosamente embarazada, y sí, ella ya iba por los cuarenta y cinco años y aún pudo estarlo. La buena noticia recorrió a oídos de todos sus amigos en menos de lo que canta un gallo, todos estaban fantasiosamente felices por el nuevo hijo de la científica y el príncipe de los saiyajin.

Pero esa felicidad no duró mucho. Mamá, por causas del mal tratamiento de retraso de la menopausia, desarrolló una grave infección en el cuello uterino cuando apenas iba por los dos meses de embarazo, debido a complicaciones la vida del niño no pudo ser salvada a tiempo antes de llegar a los cuatro meses. Tanto mi mamá como los demás quedaron destrozados por la pérdida, papá sufrió una depresión por un tiempo mientras que mamá tuvo un grave trastorno alimenticio y mental.

Todo volvió a la normalidad después de un año y medio, aunque mamá seguía con un tratamiento especial aún seguía trabajando. La decaída fue un año después, cuando le diagnosticaron dos tumores malignos en el cuello uterino; mamá se sometió a varios tratamientos y cirugías, pero al final nada funcionó.

En ese momento comprendí la mentira de los viajes, yo estaba muy acostumbrada a que ella se fuera por unas semanas y volviese como nueva, aunque parecía raro un viaje de cinco años, me lo creí como toda la infanta que soy. También recordé lo de las pelucas, le gustaba usar pelucas para ocultar su pérdida de cabello, entendí que la enfermedad no se la llevó un día para el otro; fueron bastante suaves conmigo, no quisieron decirme a la cara brutalmente que mi madre estaba muriendo.

Ahora que sabía la verdad, la dolorosa realidad, me despedí cordialmente de ella. Videl me entregó las flores ara que lo pudiera colocar al lado del ataúd, me acerqué a la madera y besé sus pies con tristeza; cuando me alejé junté mis manos entre sí y oré por ella.

Por la mujer de mi vida, por mi madre.

Pasaba el tiempo, es imposible detenerlo, todos se retiraron a sus respectivas casas; los abuelos se marcharon, prefirieron adelantarse para poder dejarme sola con ella un rato. Sentí una mano descansar por mi hombro, parecía ser de un ángel, cuando me volteé era mi hermano con una caja de madera en su regazo. Me explicó que dentro de ella estaban todas mis cartas, de principio a fin, cada una de ellas en perfecto estado; me indicó que podía seguir enviando cartas pero, que esta vez, yo tenía que entregarlas por mí misma, me aseguró que mamá estará muy feliz recibir notas de mis propias manos.

Asentí levemente, él tomo mis manos y juntos colocamos la caja al lado de donde ella descansaba.

Me giré para ver a mi padre acercarse hacia nosotros a paso lento mientras perdía su vista en ese baúl de madera, me cargó en sus brazos y dejó que yo me reposara en sus hombros, en un susurro me dijo que podía llorar ahora en sus regazos. Aunque, por vergüenza, no quería hacerlo mi cuerpo no me obedeció, lloré aferrándome a la camisa de mi padre; él me abrazó y podía jurar que las lágrimas él tampoco los pudo controlar.

-Ella te quiere, hija, nos quiere a todos…

Papá me habló cariñosamente, después de tanto tiempo de estar encerrado en su mundo sin dirigir la palabra a nadie, me mimó como nunca había hecho con nadie. Trunks también se unió al abrazo, se lo ganó, había pasado tanto tiempo ocultándome la verdad y tuvo tragarse toda su angustia para no verme sufrir a mí. Trunks necesitaba desahogarse, papá necesitaba compañía y yo necesitaba saber la realidad; merecíamos este momento, merecíamos volver a unirnos luego de aquel cruel momento de tristeza, merecíamos ser de nuevo una familia…

Y sé que mamá está feliz por aquello, por saber que podemos salir adelante aún si ella no está.

Ahora estoy aquí, a dos años antes de recibirme de la universidad, en el balcón de mi habitación a media noche escribiendo una carta. En la mesa, al lado de mi papel y mi vaso de jugo, se encontraba las cosas que papá y Trunks querían decirle a ella, y vaya que si eran bastantes, eso ocurría diariamente.

Escuché la puerta de vidrio deslizarse para dar paso hacia donde yo estaba, no tenía que girarme para darme cuenta que era el impaciente de mi hermano esperando a que termine mi redacción; suspiré y le mencioné que no se preocupase, yo misma llevaría la carta al cementerio por la mañana.

-Más te vale.

Y se marchó. Reí ante aquello, hemos acordado que los jueves, viernes y domingos me tocaba a mí llevar esta preciada nota; finalmente concluí mi escritura y empecé a releer todo lo que coloqué. Era una hermosa carta más, una conversación en donde sólo uno puede hablar, una nota en donde va la vida de una familia para poder aliviar ese dolor de la pérdida de un ser querido.

A la mañana opté por dejar la carta donde acordamos, abrí la puerta de la casita y también el baúl de notas que descansaba junto con el ataúd y algunos marcos con fotos de nuestra familia al paso de los años. Escribí la fecha de hoy y mi nombre junto con la de mi hermano y mi papá, metí la carta dentro de la caja de madera y la cerré, cuando estaba por cerrar la puerta de metal vi un papel doblado cerca de las bisagras.

La tomé, la desdoblé y leí en voz alta las pocas palabras que estaban en ella.

 _Las leí todas, los amo._

Y pues claro, la inconfundible e irrepetible firma de Bulma Briefs reposaba al pie de la hoja. Sonreí emocionada, sabía desde lo profundo de mí ser que algún día llegaría la respuesta, cerré la puerta y la llaveé, cuando me dispuse a regresar a casa vi un cuerpo fino y de cabeza azul entre los árboles, cuando volví a voltear ya nada se encontraba allí.

Ella era astuta, no se dejaría ver así por que sí. Miré al cielo sin borrar mi pacífica sonrisa y, al dar unas cuantas volteretas sobre el césped, reuní fuerzas para poder suplicar con todo lo que podía mi delicado cuerpo algo que siempre quise saber, algo que yo no debería saber.

-¿¡A dónde fuiste, mamá!?

* * *

 **N.A.:** Lloro puré de patatas... Corto pero bueh, así seria la perspectiva de esta pequeña niña si, algún día, Bulma llegase a morir. *No me maten si hay Ooc*

Los amoh.


End file.
